1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a non-aqueous ink jet ink composition and an ink jet recording method.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording method allows recording of high definition images with a relatively simple apparatus, and thus the ink jet recording method has been rapidly developed in various fields. In the development, various researches have been conducted for obtaining various images. For example, for the purpose of providing a non-aqueous ink composition for ink jet printing capable of recording images excellent in glossiness while the non-aqueous ink composition having good viscosity, JP-A-2012-219202 describes a non-aqueous ink composition for ink jet printing, which contains a glitter pigment, a compound represented by the following general formula (1), and an organic solvent.
(In Formula (1), R1, R2, and R3 each independently represent alkyl groups having carbon atoms of 1 or more and 3 or less.)
However, the ink composition described in JP-A-2012-219202 has a problem that the glitter of the recorded matter to be obtained has not yet been sufficient.